Cazador
Cazador (real name: Matthew ''Rodriguez) Team He is a Scout for The Commonwealth Kids Club. Powers '''Superhumanly Acute Senses: '''Cazador possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Snipe can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. '''Regenerative Healing Factor:' He is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Enhanced Durability: His body is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Superhuman Reflexes: Cazador's reaction time and reflexes are also superior to that of a human. Because her brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives, moves slower to him. Superhuman Stamina: His physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. Superhuman Agility: His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. Superhuman Strength: Matt possesses superhuman strength in her lower body as part of her body's adaptations for running. With her upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while her legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. Superhuman Speed: The ability to move at extraordinary physical speed. Superhuman Senses: '''The power to possess extremely accurate senses. * '''Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; has the ability to pick up a conversation from a mile away in a busy city. May even mutate into Echolocation. * Enhanced Smell: He can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if someone is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: Shally is able to detect poisons or other problems. (Usually accompanies enhanced smell) * Enhanced Touch: He can feel so acutely that to rub her hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. Some may even be able to tell of distant occurrences felt throughvibrations in the earth. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into other dimensions. * Accelerated Perception: Slow down the user's perception of time. * Electroreception: Can detect and follow electricity and related phenomenon. * Energy Detection: Sense all forms of energy. * Enhanced Awareness: All senses are attuned to nearby activity. * Enhanced Balance: Sense of equilibrium and ability to use it well. * Extrasensory Perception: Also known as the "Sixth Sense", he can feel changes without knowing how or why, often reaching into Clairvoyance, Danger Intuition, Precognition, Psychic Navigation and/or Mediumship. * Infrared Perception: Can sense infrared/temperature. Weapon Cazador strikes down with a double ended axe.